Dying Here or Dying There
by SilverZelenia
Summary: Lucy's POV of Peter's plan to raid Miraz's castle in Prince Caspian. Short, movie-verse, formerly a oneshot but now a twoshot. Reviews loved, constructive criticism welcome, flames will toast my marshmallows. Enjoy!
1. Part 1

Lucy had a very, very bad feeling about Peter's plan.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

"Or die trying."

A prickle went through Lucy's spine at the centaur's words. Her brow furrowed, and she shifted from where she was sprawled on the cracked stone table.

"That's what I'm worried about." She said, earning the attention of every creature in the room.

"Sorry?" Her eldest brother asked.

"You're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here, or dying there."

"I'm not sure you've been listening - "

"No, _you're_ not listening! Or have you forgotten who _really_ defeated the White Witch, Peter?" She fixed a hard glare on her brother, refusing to blink or back down.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." He said.

And so it was settled - more or less. Preparations began, though Lucy could tell there were some, Caspian namely, who were discontent with this decision. Some of the crowd began to trickle out, to fulfill their duties, and she was alone at the table in mere minutes.

She slid off of her stone perch to the floor with a muffled thump, walking quietly over to the image of the great lion himself carved into the wall between two braziers. Her fingers stretched out and brushed lightly over the grooves making up his mane. Her hand came to a stop, palm resting on his face, almost as if she hoped she could open her eyes to find the real being there instead of his stone counterpart.

"Oh, Aslan," She breathed. "What am I supposed to do? This is like the first time I found Narnia, all over again.. No one believes me.. They're treating me like a child! Pete, Su, Ed... No one has faith anymore."

Her face felt wet, and her other hand brushed the offending water droplets away in irritation. She remembered when, after their coronation, she had asked Mr. Tumnus when they'd see Aslan again.

_"In time... You musn't press him, he isn't a tame lion..."_

For some reason, her siblings never seemed to understand that.

* * *

**Edited the same day as publication, thank you to Guardian of Imagination for correcting me on on a line a centaur said (I had it down as Reepicheep having said it.) That cut out a few more words, but I'm leaving it as it is. May or may not write Lucy's POV of their return.**


	2. Part 2

**Dying Here or Dying There - Part 2**

* * *

Lucy Pevensie was sitting in the chambers she shared with her sister, any trace of tears shed prior gone. Her arms were crossed in defiance, and her elder sister was standing opposite her, by the door, garbed in full battle regalia and a pleading look.

"Lu, please, just stay here and keep out of trouble, alright? This is the best idea we-"

"No it's not! You could come up with a much better idea if you just stopped and thought about it, Susan! You're smarter than this! Aslan -"

"Isn't here, Lucy. He isn't here and we don't know if he will be. I have to go now - stay out of trouble.. _Lucy!_" Susan's voice took on a reproachful note at the end, for her younger sister had let out an irritated huff and rolled her eyes at the way she was dismissed.

Not that Lucy being dismissed was a foreign thing to the youngest Pevensie - in fact, she was quite used to it by that point, but she'd just about had her fill of it. Susan waited a moment for a response; receiving nothing but a sharp glare, she sighed and left.

Instantly, a twang synonymous with the closing door jolted through Lucy's heart - one of regret. What if Susan didn't make it back? What if _Peter_ didn't make it back, and the last thing she'd done was to contradict his plan in front of everyone? What if - Lucy jerked her head sharply to shake off the morbid thoughts. She shot out of the room as if she'd been stung; the door slammed into the interior wall with a loud bang, but she didn't stop to shut it.

As she ran for the how entrance, the eery emptiness of the place made the back of her neck prickle. There were very few creatures remaining huddled inside, most of them female. They were clustered together, all productivity halted, whispering in worried voices. Lucy wove through a group of such whispering creatures that were blocking her path, and one of them let out a small sound of surprise as the girl pushed past.

"Your maje-"

The rest of her words were lost as Lucy raced past, shooting upwards and out into the darkness outside the how. Her eyes searched frantically, locking onto a tiny pinprick of light she could make out on the horizon. Her face fell. She was too late, they were gone already. She still had a horrible feeling - almost like the White Witch had come to life and was breathing on the back of her neck. Of course, part of that might be the chilly night air that had descended down upon them; Lucy wrapped her arms around herself in a hug-like way, took a shuddering breath, and darted back inside.

She shot past the bewildered group of remaining creatures once more, running blindly to wherever her feet decided. It was until she saw the stone table that she realized where she'd run to. The pounding of her feet slowed as she found herself once again sitting in a heap on the floor beneath the carving of Aslan.

A single torch lit the room, casting a flickering shadow of Lucy against the wall. She breathed a sigh, closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against the cold stone. When she spoke, her voice was a mere whisper.

"Please.. Keep them safe, even if they don't believe anymore.."

* * *

**Okay, that's where this little *now* two-shot ends. I'm not going into when the others return, it's really complete now. On the bright side, I have some story ideas for CoN and other categories, including a different Narnian oneshot with our favorite Lucy that should be up shortly. :) As always - reviews loved, critique welcome, flames will toast my marshmallows, and thanks for the feedback from part one!  
**


End file.
